


Warm in Your Arms

by ShadowWriter_6636



Category: EXO (Band), K-pop
Genre: Cuddles, Fluff, Kisses, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-03
Updated: 2015-11-03
Packaged: 2018-04-29 19:43:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5140193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowWriter_6636/pseuds/ShadowWriter_6636
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>cuddling on the couch and warm fuzzes for the upcoming winter season</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warm in Your Arms

          Everything is calm, still and delicate. The lamps outside the window are illuminating the last falling flakes of snow coming from the midnight sky and Chen is grateful for the warm air blowing through the heater.

  
          November has brought in the transition of fall into winter early this year, but Chen doesn't mind as much as he has before because this season he has someone to keep him warm. He is in fact tucked into his boyfriends side at the moment with a blanket tossed over their legs for good measure; he's watching the television play on a show with too much fluff in the plot while Suho reads a thin novel with one hand as the other is drawing lazy circles on Chen's side.

  
          The others mull around quietly not wanting to break the peace of the last moments of Sunday they have off before work tomorrow and none of them bat an eye at the couple curled up on the couch. Chen is getting bored with the show now that the break up scene and make up scene are done with already so he spares a glance up at Suho who has stopped twirling his hand on his side and is focused on the book so intently his eyebrows are scrunched together cutely to match his pout.

  
          The couple on the tv are having a date night now and Chen is craving to kiss someone the way that they are right now, so he does. He twists around and re-positions himself on Suho's lap feeling slightly off because the image of himself as a kid on Santa's lap flashes similarly in his head but he shakes it away when Suho discards his book to the side to place a supporting hand on his lower back while the other moves to his knee. Not wanting to waste the moment Chen leans in wordlessly and kisses Suho sweetly pulling away to shyly rest his head in the crook of Suho's neck and place a hand on Suho's chest.

  
          Suho's airy laugh makes Chen feel warm, this is what he loves the most about nights like this. There's no real excitement to anything and kisses can be innocent and they can play domestic for a little while before going back to disguising the intentional brushes of arms and kisses on cheeks. Chen thinks that maybe the gentle domestic scene he had going on in his head might be shifting to something a little less gentle when Suho lifts him easily in his arms and stands up letting the blanket hit the floor.

  
          But instead of carrying him off to his room Suho lays them back down this time with him behind Chen holding him in his arms. Chen relaxes back into the loose hold feeling Suho kiss the back of his neck restarting his petting of Chen's side. They're settled like this for all of two seconds before Chen sits up ignoring Suho's questioning hum. He snatches up the lost blanket and places himself back into Suho's arms, this time laying face down on his chest, pulling the blanket over them in one swift movement.

  
          The sound of sizzling can be heard from the kitchen but Chen doesn't find it in himself to care about food at the moment with Suho's heartbeat in his ears and his hands carding through his hair. Suho seems content as well watching the show while keeping him close. Eventually though their names are being called for dinner and they have to get up, but not before Suho pulls Chen back down to kiss him one last time before joining the others.

**Author's Note:**

> will probably add on more chapters later following the theme of domestic during winter stuffs


End file.
